


The Right Thing

by CatlynDay



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Michael deserves better, Pre-Het, Time Travel, independent Mallory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynDay/pseuds/CatlynDay
Summary: Мэллори всегда была добра. Глядя, как едва сдерживающий слезы мальчик переходит улицу, она не может решиться все исправить.





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625837) by [xLonelyDreamerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLonelyDreamerx/pseuds/xLonelyDreamerx). 



> Разумеется, все ещё далеко от идеала, а потому жду отзывов и критики.

_Даже если путешествия во времени невозможны, важно понимать почему они — несбыточная мечта._

___Стивен Хокинг._

Когда ты тонешь, главное — не делать вдох, пока не станет совсем темно. Однажды, будучи ребенком, Мэллори почти утонула. Она помнила, как покинула спасительные объятия отцовских рук, ведь она должна была быть _большой девочкой_ и _«Ты должна уметь плавать, Мэл!»_

Как она позже загуглила, это называлось добровольным апноэ. Тогда же она прочла, что бояться воды — естественный инстинкт.

Это было правдой.

Когда водная гладь смыкается над ее головой, Мэллори не может пошевелить губами, пока не чувствует, что голова сейчас взорвется. Наконец она открывает рот, и легкие заполняются водой, но ей не холодно.

Мэллори горит изнутри.

Она чувствует, как плавится тело. _Больно, больно!_ Она хочет вырваться на поверхность, но _не может_. Все теперь зависит от нее.

Глаза ее внезапно открываются, созерцая лишь тьму.

Больше не страшно, а даже как-то… _спокойно_.

Больше нет ни шума, ни боли.

Ее сознание тает, и последней мыслью в голове проносится: «Если уж это смерть, то все будет хорошо.»

Она просыпается за старой церковью, не зная плакать ей или смеяться. Мэллори встает, замечая, что одежда странно сухая.

К ней направляется обеспокоенный старик.

— Вы в порядке, юная леди? — он стар, почти лыс, выглядит строгим, но в глазах плещется доброта.

 _— Нет, -_ хочет сказать она. Получается только: «Я потерялась. Какой сейчас год?» Она опускает взгляд на зажатую в руке золотую прядь. _Сработало?_

Вопрос остается без ответа. Вместо этого мужчина настороженно смотрит на нее, как на сумасшедшую, и в этом Мэллори его не упрекнуть.

— У вас кровь из носа. Подвезти вас до больницы?

Она касается носа рукой, убеждаясь, что мужчина прав.

_Сработало._

— Да, — шепчет Мэллори, — мне нужна помощь.

— Тогда пойдем, — он успокаивается, немного выпрямляется и указывает рукой в сторону выхода, — мой сын работает в больнице в центре города. Я могу довезти вас. Обещаю, я не псих.

— Я вам верю, — она ободряюще улыбается, неуклюже стирая кровь.

_Это себе я не могу довериться._

Мужчина, которого, как она узнает, зовут Дэвид, доводит ее до машины. По пути они вступают в непринужденную беседу в основном о Мэллори, откуда она, что делала у церкви, где ее родители. Отвечая на вопросы, Мэллори либо лжет, либо ограничивается полуправдой.

Дэвид тормозит у магазина, чтобы купить пачку сигарет.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Мэллори качает головой и благодарит его. Глупо с его стороны оставлять незнакомку в машине, но по крайней мере он был к ней внимателен.

— Скоро вернусь.

_Меня здесь уже не будет._

Мэллори передвигается на водительское сидение, стараясь заглушить голос совести, за то, что пользуется добротой этого старика.

 _— Я верну машину, как только все будет кончено, —_ клянется она себе, нажимая на педаль газа.

Найти дом Майкла оказывается не так уж и трудно. Люди, встреченные по пути, указывают ей, как ехать к Дому-Убийце. Из-за пробок приходится ехать около часа, но Мэллори выдается шанс насладиться природными красотами, по которым она так скучала среди апокалиптического хаоса. Чистый воздух, яркие цвета, небеса, солнце. Господи, как же она соскучилась по солнечному свету.

В итоге дорога приводит ее к уютному району. Теперь остается только ждать.

Очевидно ожидание — это худшее из зол.

Где-то на задворках сознания ей мерещится шепот: _«Ты же совершишь убийство.»_

Она резко закрывает глаза; тяжесть возложенной на нее миссии кажется неподъемной, душит. После месяцев ожидания Корделия сказала, что Мэллори готова. Однако сейчас она ощущала себя одинокой и потерянной девочкой, впервые ступившей на порог академии.

Она сильно ударяется головой об сиденье. Синяка точно не избежать.

 _— Это нелепо, —_ рассуждает она, _— это же Антихрист, Бога ради! Он убил твоих сестер._

От мыслей о них внутренности только сильнее затягивает тугим узлом, и Мэллори судорожно вздыхает, думая, что Корделия или Миртл справились бы на порядок лучше.

 _— Ты совершаешь благо, не убийство, –_ она прокручивает эти слова в голове снова и снова, будто молитву.

Она подпрыгивает от громкого стука, немедля цепляясь взглядом за выходящую из дома фигуру.

Мэллори хмурится; это чертов подросток в желтой футболке и потрепанной джинсовой жилетке, слишком широкой для тощего тельца. Мэллори с испугом осознает, что никогда и не видела Майкла до их встречи на станции.

Этот мальчик едва ли похож на хладнокровного, жестокого Антихриста, желавшего смерти ей и ее сестрам. Уже убившего их там, в будущем.

Волосы нынешнего Майкла короче, черты лица мягче, он выглядит невинным, но это вероятно, из-за текущих по щекам слез.

_Господи, он же совсем дитя._

Мэллори раздраженно одергивает себя. Он — Антихрист. Он — тот, кто начнет Апокалипсис, тот, кто убьет ее сестер.

Как бы они отреагировали на ее сомнения?

— Все хорошо, Мэллори. Внешность бывает обманчива, но мы, Верховные, должны принимать нелегкие решения, — сказала бы Корделия с мудростью и сочувствием.

— Просто вспомни, кто он, дорогая. Тогда желание переехать его появиться само собой, — Миртл простила бы ее, но была бы тверда.

— Сбей его уже, сучка, — Мэдисон повела бы себя как обычно.

— Ты совершаешь благо, не убийство, — сглотнув, с дрожью в голосе повторяет она.

Майкл направляется к дороге; на улице ни души, что играет Мэллори на руку.

Сжимая зубы, Мэллори пытается вспомнить все произошедшее на станции — _сколько времени прошло? Дни? Часы?_  — и поворачивает ключ, заводя машину.

_Ты совершаешь благо, не убийство._

Она крепче сжимает руль.

Приблизившись, она рассматривает его поближе, все больше себя презирая.

Он выглядит дерьмово.

_Ты совершаешь благо, не убийство._

Он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, как испуганный олень в свете фар, вынуждая ее резко ударить ногой по тормозу.

Машина останавливается в дюйме от него, и Майкл замирает, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. По позвоночнику Мэллори проходит дрожь. Она тяжело дышит, будто ее сердце сейчас взорвется.

Когда-то ее считали простой девчонкой, потом ей открылись новые сверхъестественные таланты, новое предназначение, ведь она оказалась ведьмой. Позже из магического существа она обратилась обычной ассистенткой, а позже рабыней, вынужденной подчиняться приказам без всяких вопросов.

Кем же она была теперь? Ведьмой среди ведьм, смертной среди смертных или слугой богов, восставшей против них?

_Порой мне кажется, что внутри меня — выжженная пустыня._

Даже без заклятия ложной личности внутри она по-прежнему узница станции.

Мэллори не знает, кто она, но границы дозволенного ей известны.

Убийство выходит за эти границы.

Мальчик — _Майкл_ (Боже, как же трудно было увидеть в этом потерянном ребенке монстра с Третьей станции), не шевелится, будто ожидая, когда его собьют. Движением руки Мэллори подзывает его к себе; он подчиняется, как марионетка с обрезанными нитками.

— Ты в порядке? Я не поранила тебя? — спрашивает она с фальшивым волнением, опуская окно.

Кажется, он начинает оттаивать. Он кивает, тихо всхлипнув; глаза его по-прежнему красны, а щеки мокрые от слез.

— Пойдем со мной.

Это не похоже ни на вопрос, ни на приказ.

Майкл колеблется, прикусывая нижнюю губу, а Мэллори все не может свыкнуться с его поведением, с тем, как он похож на ребенка.

— Мне нельзя говорить с незнакомцами, — почти стеснительно признает он.

— Меня зовут Мэллори. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе.

— Как ты можешь помочь мне? — Майкл склоняет голову в сторону, смотрит ей в глаза, будто отчаянно пытаясь что-то обнаружить.

Она подмигивает Майклу, уловив отчаяние в его голосе, и лицо ее смягчается. Она указывает на заднее сидение.

— Пойдем и узнаешь.

Майкл оборачивается, смотрит на дом. Никто так и не выходит — они все еще одни. Он снова поворачивается к Мэллори.

Возможно это происки Сатаны, чтобы разрушить мир до основания, или это чудо, сотворенное Богом, второй шанс для отчаявшегося ребёнка. Бог, дьявол, — может, все это бред, а она — просто глупая девчонка, упустившая драгоценный шанс спасти мир.

Мэллори не знают существуют ли высшие силы, контролирующие нити их жизней, но, как бы то ни было, Майкл обходит машину и забирается внутрь.

Через десять минут после отъезда из родного района Майкла, он вновь заговаривает с ней.

— Я — Майкл.

Мэллори ухмыляется, не отводя взгляда от дороги.

— Я знаю.

_Самое полезное путешествие во времени — отправиться назад на год-другой и исправить совершенные ошибки._

_Мэтт Лукас._


End file.
